El gran rey milenario
by heros
Summary: Como sucede habitualmente, unos cazadores de pokemon quieren cazar a Ninetales, pero el poder del pokemon no terminará bien para ellos.


**Aquí traigo un pequeño relato de ochocientas palabras - en su origen era un drabble- dedicado a un pokemon. Ya que noto demasiado abandonado la original idea de usar a los pokemon como protagonistas.**

Avisos: A pesar de haber reducido al mínimo elementos truculentos de la primera versión de la historia, quizás haya alguna escena fuerte. Y segundo, los poderes del Ninetales provienen de su mitología japonesa, el kitsune, tan sólo me he permitido la licencia de añadirle cierto toque vampiríco inexistente en el folclore original.

* * *

**N**o hay nada tan bello ni tan terrorífico como un Ninetales durmiendo bajo la plateada luz de la luna en un claro de un bosque, dejando ondear sus nueve colas, en las que se esconden diferentes maldiciones y fortunas para la persona valiente que ose probar suerte. No hay duda, la imagen es extraordinaria ante cualquier tipo de persona. Desde el poeta, que es capaz de percibir la grandiosidad de la naturaleza, hasta el más necio alabarían el curioso y triste contraste que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Pero todos ellos se mantendrían a cierta distancia de la criatura por temor, más que nada, a las crueles consecuencias que pudieran sufrir si perturbaran su plácido sueño. Por eso nadie molestaba al Rey Milenario -bautizado así por los leñadores y cazadores de los alrededores del bosque- cuando dormía.

Ninetales despertó de su letargo,bostezó, y miró a su alrededor con ojos adormecidos. No había nadie, ni siquiera otro pokemon. Se levantó con lentitud, estiró las patas - primero las delanteras, después, las traseras-, e, irguiendo la cabeza, oteó con más calma el caduco terreno boscoso que se abría ante sus ojos. Durante su siesta había escuchado el sonido lejano de pasos caminando sobre la hojarasca, amarillenta y sin vida en aquella época del año; pero, cuando se despertó, el rumor había desaparecido, al igual que la posible evidencia de la existencia de aquella persona. Debía de protegerse ante cualquier peligro, especialmente de los humanos, pues en los últimos años había tenido constancia de la desaparición de varios pokemon de su especie para ser reducidos a la esclavitud por los entrenadores. Había logrado sobrevivir más de cincuenta años a las trampas que le tendían sus enemigos, y pensaba hacerlo mucho tiempo más; él no había nacido para servir, sino para ser servido, ese era su destino y nada le impediría que disfrutase de su libertad.  
Se oyó un crujido en algún punto incierto situado detrás suyo; Ninetales se mantuvo inmóvil. Cerró los ojos para intensificar su sentido auditivo e impedir que le distrajera cualquier cosa que pudiera ver. Pasados unos segundos, supo de dónde procedía el sonido: de su lado izquierdo. Instintivamente se internó en el bosque y giró velozmente hacia la izquierda para situarse en un lugar en donde pudiera observar el movimiento de sus rivales. Lo logró con facilidad.

-¡Diablos! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? hubiéramos conseguido mucho dinero por esa piel. - imprecó uno de los cazadores.

- ¡Calla! - bajó el nivel de su voz, hasta convertirla en un susurro - Puede aparecer en cualquier momento, que podemos aprovechar para abatirle y conseguir esa preciada piel.

El otro hombre iba a contestar, pero no llegó a terminar la frase al aparecer ante sí su presa. Apuntó con la escopeta - el uso de pokemons ralentizaba la caza de manera innecesaria-, pero se paró. Aquellos ojos rojos le cautivaban de una manera bastante inusual; aquellos ojos le miraban profundamente, le hipnotizaban. Poco a poco se sumió en un pequeño sopor, perdió la noción del tiempo, de la orientación, del lugar donde se encontraba y del dominio de sí mismo, hasta podía notar como su cuerpo no respondía a sus intentos de rebelarse contra lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Sabía que estaba a merced de ese demoníaco pokemon y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Su compañero miraba atónito toda la escena, todo estaba ocurriendo de manera totalmente diferente a lo esperado. El terror que se había apoderado de él le impedía mover ningún músculo para huir o atacar, tampoco era capaz de pensar con la sangre fría que le caracterizaba, todo pensamiento que llegaban a su mente eran incoherentes y rápidamente reemplazadas por otras más absurdas aún. De igual modo que a su compañero, entendía que ya estaba todo sentenciado, el fúnebre manto de la Muerte iba a cubrirle totalmente y para siempre.

El _kitsune_ dorado abrió su canina boca y aulló. Aulló de forma sobrenatural hacía el ilimitado cielo teñido de añil, anunciando a todos que la bestia había despertado aquella noche, con toda la fuerza que fue capaz. Enseñó los colmillos y su lengua repasó con lascivia sus ennegrecidos labios, saboreando un sabor aún invisible. Clavó sus caninos al indefenso cazador hechizado y, ante la vista de su atemorizado espectador, devoró con deleitosa lentitud su cuerpo. Cuando hubo acabado, todavía con los comillos empapados en sangre y con restos de las entrañas por el festín anterior, se acercó lentamente hacía el superviviente y, con un rápido juntar de sus nueve colas, le calcinó.

Con esta cruel despedida, Ninetales penetró a lo más recóndito del bosque para dormitar nuevamente. Un intento más que se había producido en esos mil años, y estaba seguro de que después de este se producirían más. No iba a tolerar que su vida fuera arrebatada por otros, jamás.


End file.
